My relative Artemis Fowl
by CeciliaFowl
Summary: Artemis mysterious cousin is coming to Fowl Manor for two weeks. While they're still trying to find out if they like each other, the house is haunted by ghosts. -Currently beta-reading if you haven't noticed, so no updates for a while-
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it has taken me soooo long to edit this, but when I read some articles about Mary Sue, I realised that I've created one *hits head against keyboard* Stupid me! And there are some major issues with the grammar and spelling too, so I will edit this step by step and continue it. **

**School has started on Monday, so I will not always find the time to edit BUT I am much better at writing in English, ergo I won't have to do it with Google translator, then correct the mistakes, then post it in here. It will be much faster this way. **

**Because I am only human, and they often make mistakes(dumb humans, I would rather be an elve), I would like you to draw my attention to the mistakes in grammar, spelling and plot holes, thank you very much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Artemis Fowl bookseries or it's characters.**

**(Story takes place between TAI and TEC. Have fun and leave a review!)**

* * *

Someone was knocking at the door. Artemis stood up from the couch and went into the hall. His mother already opened the door . The person at the door greeted Angeline Fowl polite. The pitch of her voice told Artemis that it was a girl.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

He faced some difficult days.

The whole thing had started a week ago when his parents had told him at breakfast about some relatives who would come to visit. Artemis had no further interest. When people came to visit, he usually only had to say hello and could go back in his room then. But not this time.

'We want you to spend a little time with your cousin. Make friends with her.', his father had explained.

'Dr. Po said, you should have more contact with kids your age.', said his mother, 'And Cecilia is a good start. We've talked to her mother. She says Cecilia now speaks English well enough to spend two weeks here, and she thinks it would be a very good exercise for her.'

Angeline paused.

'I´m sure you will get on well with each other. She seems to be an intelligent girl.'

Artemis scowled. Whenever he met girls his age, they had either been too busy with their mobile phones, or had whispered to her friends, then glanced over to him and giggled. He had really better things to do than try to explain these silly geese the difference between astronomy and astrology. To plan his next coup, for example.

So Artemis wasn't really in the mood for guests when his mother welcomed the girl. That didn't change when the girl turned around to him, although, he had to admit that she wasn't exactly ugly.

She had green, curious looking eyes and full lips. Her smile exposed braces on her teeth and the skin on her arms was much darker than the face, as if she'd been sitting in the sun, hiding behind a book. Her hair was brown and cut short, so it only reached her chin. She wasn't fat, but obviously not sporty at all and wearing a _Wonder Woman_ t-shirt and shorts.

However, Artemis was slightly confused. She was pretty, but her face did not show the slightest trace of the fowl-typical facial features. It was unlikely that she was related to him.

A voice that spoke with a slight but noticeable German accent teared Artemis out of his thoughts.

'Hi, I'm Cecilia. You must be Artemis, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.'

Cecilia stretched out her hand. Artemis shook it.

'Uh ... yeah, right. Artemis Fowl the Second. The pleasure is all mine.'

The girl frowned, surprised by the cold sound of Artemis's voice.

Angeline Fowl felt the tension in the air and quickly drove off with showing Cecilia the house. In passing, she shot her son an irritated glance. Artemis went over to his father.

'Father ... how _exactly_ is Cecilia related to us?'

His father grinned. 'You noticed it? Yes, you're right, in fact, she is the stepdaughter of your uncle, my older brother. Her mother is from Germany and Cecilia is her daughter from her first marriage. She is very smart and has learned a lot from her mother, especially English. We thought it would be difficult to bring Cecilia here before she speaks English. How about showing her her room?'

The last one was obviously meant as an arrangement rather than a question, because Artemis Fowl senior pushed Artemis junior gently in Cecilia's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Maybe the end wasn´t my best idea, but I hope, you enjoy it!**

Do you know that feeling when a special event is at the door? Weeks before, you are excited, but when the big day is there, are you calm as the surface of a lake. So it was with me.

I consider myself as fairly intelligent. At least smarter than some of the girls in my class who just talk about makeup, clothes and gossip. But before that meeting, I had weak knees.

Of course I had heard a lot about great Artemis Fowl the Second, but to meet him personally is something entirely else.

Would he like me?

Would I like him?

Would he be too smart for me?

However, I was pretty calm when the plane in which I sat, started from Berlin Tegel Airport to Dublin. The entire flight I was listening to music on my iPod, and every time the song changed, my mood changed.

When I arrived in Dublin, it was snowing. The car that was supposed to pick me up, I recognized immediately which was not particularly difficult, because in front of it there was a huge Eurasian.

If I said that I was not afraid, then that would be a lie. But Butler - of course he was it - greeted me friendly.

During the trip to Fowl Manor, I was silent most of the time. We came closer to the Manor and I began to ask questions about the landscape, Butlers work, anything. Maybe it were a bit too many questions, because soon all Butler could not answer or gave monosyllabic answers. Maybe I reminded him to anyone. He smiled at some of the questions.

Mrs. Fowl opened the door. She was the friendliness in person, took away my luggage and led me into the house, I could not help it. And then I saw him.

Artemis Fowl, pale, with raven hair and blue eyes, and, of course, wearing a suit, stood in the entrance hall. He was quite handsome. The last thought I repressed, because I now belonged to the family. Somehow. Although he seemed to find me pretty nice too. That was unusual. I usually do not have this effect on guys. I thought, I had finally found a boy who won´t call me a nerd.

I thought about it again when I heard his cold voice. Obviously, Artemis was not very happy to have me here. But then Angeline Fowl began to show me the house.

Artemis then led me reluctantly to my room. It was big and bright and had a small oriel. It was also decorated in blue, my favorite color. When Artemis was about to go, I turned to him.

„I know you'd prefer not to have me here, but that can not be changed. You can decide to hate me, it's your business. However, one way or another, the next two weeks we have to deal with each other, no matter whether we get on well with each other, or not. Think about it, genius."

The look that Artemis threw me, reflected his mood. It was bad (the understatement of the dekade). But he turned around without saying a word and left.

I sighed, dropped down on the bed and began to unpack my suitcase. And again put off a boy. I had to really improve my tactics.


	3. Chapter 3

**My new chapter. I hope, as always, that you have fun and leave me a review.**

**A question for you: Do you know from which book the quotes are?**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Fowl Manor. Outside it dawned and the house was quiet. I slowly sat up and looked at my watch. Seven o´clock.

I got dressed - a purple striped wool dress and black tights - and crept into the hallway. I wandered around for a while and looked at the pictures on the walls until I heard a slight, regular clicking. A faint light came out under the door to Artemis study.

I knocked gently, heard a quiet „Come in", and entered. Artemis sat on his computer. He looked at me first surprised, then angry.

„Should´nt you be in bed?"

I rolled my eyes.

„Yes, „Dad", and so do you."

Artemis scowled, then turned back to his computer.

„I´m very busy."

I went over and sat next to him.

„What are you working on?"

The young genius sighed but began to explain.

„I plan to develop a computer. A very special computer. And because it is so special, many people will try to steal it, I'm sure. So I have to take certain precautions."

„Which?"

Artemis smiled as if I were a small child who had just asked him to explain the theory of relativity.

„It's very complicated ..."

„Then explain it to me."

„Well, I'll install a so-called Eternity Code. Ever heard of it?"

„I must admit, my knowledges in this area are rather ... rudimentary."

Another labored sigh.

„Theoretically, it takes an eternity to eternity crack an Eternity Code, but it is also very difficult to develop one at all. My code is based on its own language, which I develop, a secret language that only I can understand."

„Hmm. Where in the system you build in the code, then?"

Artemis began one of his lectures, the kind that was stuffed with technical terms. I interrupted him with a chuckle.

„Speak English! I don´t know the meaning of half those long words, and I don´t believe you do either!"

Artemis was slightly injured, but he answered with a grin.

„If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does. You asked and I gave you an answer, that's all. Anyway, why are you up that early?"

„I can´t explain myself, I´m afraid, Sir, because I´m not myself you see."

„Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop. And what is this dress, you look like the Cheshire cat."

I really did. Still, I was offended.

„A cat may look at a king. I´ve read that in some book, but I don´t remember where."

„Off with her head!"

My gaze fell on the clock on the wall. It was half past eight, time for breakfast.

„Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it´s getting!"

I stood up. Artemis followed me, and we continued our conversation while we walked downstairs to the dining room.

„Now, I give you fair warning, either you or your head must be off, and that in about half no time! Take your choice!", Artemis said when we entered the dining room. His parents first looked at us, then at each other, smiling.

Artemis was serious again.

„I´m sorry, father, we´re late."

And Artemis Fowl senior answered with deadly serious face:  
„No wonder you´re late. Why, this watch is exactly two days slow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but the computer "died" and we first had to get a new one. Here is chapter number five!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Artemis and I went in the afternoon for a walk through the garden. It was my first long conversation with a boy and I loved it. After a while we sat on a bench under an old willow. During the night it had snowed, the whole garden was white.

Suddenly, I saw a hand waving out of the bushes at the fence . I was curious.

"I think I dropped my glove somewhere," I said, and went behind the house just to steal me through secret paths into the bush. As I arrived the hand pulled me behind the bush. Of course, the hand also depended to a body, in this case to Juliets.

"A gift for your crush."

She held grinning up two snowballs in and gave me one.

"He's not my crush!"

"Don´t talk, aim!"

The first snow ball flew into Artemis direction and hit him in the back of his head. Artemis spun around and my snowball missed him by a few meters, but this was no surprise.

Juliet stood up and began to laugh out loud. It was contagious, and I also began to giggle.

My mistake was that I closed my eyes, because Artemis exactly hit my ear.

Shortly after we three were involved in a wild snowball fight that ended when we dropped exhausted on the floor and for a minute just had to catch our breath.

After our "battle" we all took a warm shower. Juliet went to the dojo, while Artemis showed me the library.

It was a big room on the ground floor with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books, but what immediatedly caught my attention was the black piano, that stood at a window. Artemis noticed my interest.

"Can you play the piano?"

I shook my head.

Artemis walked over to the piano and played a little melody.

"Greensleves."

He nodded. Another melody.

" 'Für Elise' by Beethoven. He wrote it for one of his students. It's my favourite."

Angeline Fowl entered the room.

"Your mom is on the phone, she wants to speak with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Cecilia took the telephone and walked out into the corridor. Artemis could hear a few sentences in German, about how much fun she had, that Artemis was very nice, and so on. But then Cecilias mood changed.

"No...you can't do that!...but, why?...you can't force me!", and then, almost crying, " I hate you, you're destroying my life!"

He heard a sob, someone running upstairs and closing a door.

"You should look after her.", his mother said in a gentle voice.

Artemis scowled but stood up, went to Cecilias room and knocked gently at the door. When Artemis heard nothing from inside the room, he walked in.

Cecilia sat, curled up and crying, in the little oriel. Her eyes were filled with tears, which she quickly wiped away with her sleeve. He had faced worse situations than this, but Artemis was still nervous, as he had little experience with comforting people, and even less with girls. So he followed his instincts.

"Are you alright?", he asked, offering his cousin a Kleenex.

Cecilia took it gratefully. After wiping her tears away, she looked thoughtfully out of the window.

"My parents have decided to send me to a boarding school. They say I have to go, and that it would be for my own safety, but I don't believe them. They just don't understand how difficult it is to find new friends, especially for me, 'cause, let's face it, I'm a total nerd."

She began to cry again and Artemis was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Slowly he sat down. He remembered an article he once read in a psychological trade journal, about the differences between the genders and their causes. It was badly written and sloppy researched, but Artemis still reminded one thing: most women like to talk about their feelings, and Artemis was, though another girl, like Juliet or his mother would certainly have been better, still a conversation partner.

"Would you like to talk about your feelings?"

The girls green eyes looked at him confused, but she had no time for a fitting question, because a sharp scream broke through the silence.

**Curious?**


	6. Chapter 6

**On Febuary 6th was a special day: my 13th birthday! Yay,I'm a teenager, Happy Birthday to me! So, this is my present for you guys, sorry for the long waiting time, but I was at my grandparent's (they have no computer) and then, back at home, I had to prepare the party, but here it is, the new chapter. Thanks to my ONLY reviewer, Fairyfinder. You know, it would be nice if the readers would also review the storys, it helps improving my work.**

**So, enjoy and review!**

The scream was loud and sharp, clearly female but not nearby. It sounded muffled, as if the source of it were in another part of the manor. Artemis and Cecilia jumped and ran out into the corridor. While they still orientated themselves, Butler was running to the eastwing, so the teenagers followed him.

The eastwing was uninhabitaded and used as a storage space for furniture. Butler leaded Artemis and Cecilia into a large room cluttered with furniture and antiques, where Angeline Fowl was sitting on a dusty chair, pale and shivering. Her husband was already beside her. Artemis junior also rushed to her side and took the hand of his mother, gently stroking it as if it were a little bird.

"Mother...what happened, why did you scream?" Artemis voice was soft and quiet.

Angeline took a deep breath.

"I...I was on the way to the bedroom...a-and then I heard a strange noise from the westwing, someone sobbing and a rumble. I followed the sound, and then I... saw... no, I'm sure it was a hallucination, this can't be real. I have to sleep." She tried to stand up, but Artemis held her back.

"Mother,_ what_ did you see?"

Mrs. Fowl looked in her sons eyes. He was serious.

"Well...you will think I'm crazy, but...I've seen a ghost. It looked terrible, a little goblin with empty eyes. He stared at me, then grinned horribly and ran away."

Artemis senior helped his wife stand up. He was smiling, but it seemed forced.

"So", he said, pretending happy, "I think, we should go downstairs to the kitchen and eat something."

Later Cecilia took Artemis aside to talk to him alone. The boy genius seemed unconcentrated and concerned.

"Artemis, do you think, this ghost was real?"

"Huh? Erm, don't be silly, of course it's not real."

"Then why are you so...un-Artemis-like? I didn't see you eat anything, you're staring out of the window everytime I try to talk to you...Hey!"

Artemis gaze had drifted to the green hills and the lights of nearby Dublin and Cecilia was now snipping her fingers in front of his face. He looked like someone who had been asleep and had woke up in an unknown place: confused and unable to focus on something.

"You see? Somethings wrong with you, I know it, and you don't want to tell me, what it is. How can I help you, if you aren't talking to me? Do you know how helpless I'm feeling right now?!" She sighed.

This girl was starting to annoy Artemis.

"I didn't ask you to help me, so be a good girl, go to your room and write in your diary how adorable everything is in your perfect little world, and let the grown ups do their work."

"What's wrong with you? Don't mind, maybe you're just an idiot."

Cecilia rushed out of the room and left Artemis with his thoughts.

Artemis Fowl's Diary

Today, mother had one of her hallucinations again. I am starting to think that Holly's magic wasn't helpful, but father is back, everything is going fine... maybe I should do a little research, subject: haunted castles and houses in Ireland.


End file.
